


Sweet Dreams

by synvamp



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Darkness, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sanji is all too happy to let him take it, Silence, Smoking, Smut, Zoro knows what he wants, late night visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: Sanji has sweet dreams when a certain swordsman pays him a late-night visit. Blinded by the darkness, he can only feel his lover's touch...
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Sweet Dreams

\---xxx---

The white curtains floated on the sea breeze rolling in through the open window. The night was warm so Sanji had taken the opportunity to leave the window open; he found the sound of the waves on the shore helped him to sleep. His body was still aching from the last onslaught of the marines. Those guys really did not know when to call it quits! The bed was wide and comfortable, so it had seemed all too inviting. Before he knew it, he was tucked tightly under the covers and dreaming sweetly.

At first, the cook did not know what had awakened him.

He lay still, trying to keep the rhythm of his breathing as natural as possible. Then he heard it again, that elusive sound that had stirred him from his sleep. The floorboards creaked ever so slightly and he felt something moving into the middle of the room.

“Is that you, Zoro?” Sanji whispered into the darkness. He sat up and squinted, his vision adjusting to the shadows.

The presence moved forward and the answer to his question was the sound of boots hitting the floor - one, two - and then a darker patch of the room moved forward and sat next to the cook. The bedsprings creaked and Sanji’s body shifted towards the new weight, pressing ever so slightly against the heat of bare skin. It was him; there was no-one else who smelt like Zoro.

Zoro was probably shirtless. There was the familiar tang of sweat, salt and sake: the swordsman’s special training pick-me-up. His bare skin would taste hot and salty, firm with muscle. On so many nights like this, he had let Zoro come to him. He knew the swordsman’s body like his own now; in the dark, he felt every cherished hard line.

A calloused hand moved to Sanji’s face, fingers lightly brushing his jaw. He swallowed and opened his mouth to talk, but the hand touched against his lips urging silence. Sanji breathed deeply, feeling the sharp edges of fingers hardened by years of swordplay against his soft skin. He felt the warmth of Zoro’s breath just before the swordsman kissed him. Lingering but forceful, Zoro held him, his fingers still tracing caresses across the cook’s jaw.

The swordsman moved his body closer, the heat of him pressing against Sanji’s chest. The last lingered edge of cloth of the bedding had long given up the fight and now he could tell that Zoro was definitely shirtless. The sensation of the sculpted muscles pressing against him, hard and slightly sticky with sweat from a late-night workout session, was unique.

Zoro’s touch was firm as he slid one hand deliberately down Sanji’s chest. A shiver ran through Sanji’s body, making his hair stand on end. The heat of this perfect invisible body, so close… the tiny spot so tight between them… aching to feel the swordsman’s touch…

Zoro’s hands lingered on the drawstring of his pyjamas, stroking across the strained fabric. The motion made the material rub and the cook curled his toes, a fresh wave of shivers racing his up his back. He could feel Zoro’s grin through the darkness, revelling in making his lover squirm.

Sanji felt the deft hands undo the string of his pyjamas and ease the fabric down on his defined hips. One strong hand lifted his cock free of the soft fleece while the other took the opportunity to cop a feel, fingers gripping his ass and squeezing with approval. Sanji groaned inwardly at the fleeting, teasing touches. Finally, he could kick his pants free and his body lay naked in the dark, bare on top of the covers.

Zoro moved away from the bed and for a moment, Sanji didn’t know where he was. The cook lay in the dark and waited for the sudden touch, his body straining against the darkness, hungry. _What was Marimo planning? If he takes a flying leap…_ Then there was a sound, like fabric rustling and the bed moved as Zoro climbed up between his legs.  
  
 _  
Now he's naked..._

  
Forceful kisses pressed the cook’s mouth, nipping at his lips with fierce passion. The lips made a hot trail down his throat, lingering on his tender nipples and trailing further, further down. The kisses got hotter as the swordsman passed Sanji’s belly button and as they touched the first golden curls of hair, the lips burned an imprint into the cook’s flesh.

Zoro’s fingers caressed Sanji’s knees, giving a gentle shove to move them further apart, then he explored Sanji’s inner thighs. The teasing strokes traced a wandering path upwards, brushing higher and higher. Sanji arched his back as the feather-light touch set off every instinct he had.

The swordsman kissed his stomach harder, his tongue sometimes darting from between wet lips hot and full of promise. Without warning the cook felt the heat closing on his cock and he moaned just once, breaking the unspoken vow of silence.

Zoro squeezed his ass, hard. The message was one part pleasure, one part warning, then the grip relaxed and one firm hand lifted Sanji up and pulled his hips into the unseen perfection. He was rocked back and felt strong lips roll down his cock, a firm flick of the tongue and he was pulled up again, then swallowed deep into the invisible heat.

The weight of Zoro’s body pressed him into the bed and his legs were swept up over the swordsman’s shoulders. Even though he couldn’t see Zoro’s body, he could feel the ripples of hundreds of muscles working in perfect unison. In perfect unison with the lips that were making Sanji claw the bedsheets in frustration. He wanted to cry out, he wanted to urge Zoro on… He was released from the blissful warmth for just an instant, only to be plunged deep again. His body floated in the darkness, strong fingers touching him, pinching his nipples… then the heat surrounded him again, Zoro pulled him closer and attacked him with raw lust. His whole body was a playground for the swordsman. He always wanted to have everything at once, all the sensation that Sanji’s aching body could offer him.

Sanji was moved roughly, his hips swinging with the swordsman’s shoulders. He finally let go and growled in pleasure, as he was pulled closer again. Zoro was going to have to put up with the noise just this once. His head rolled back and his eyelids fluttered as the first waves of pleasure rocked his body. He held back for a minute, to revel in the feeling of Zoro – the sweat on his skin, the sound of his desperate breathing… Sanji felt the swordsman swallow him deep and he buried his hips into the welcoming heat. He felt Zoro move, his body shifting slightly, reaching his arms up pulling Sanji forwards, urging him with every thrust… With his fingers tangled in short green hair, gasping into the night he came - shuddering and swearing, loud - beads of sweat glistening in the rising moon’s light.

Zoro licked him once gently and eased the cook’s legs back down to the mattress. He felt the swordsman pull away and stand up and then he heard him pick up his scattered clothes – last there was the clank of the buckles on his sword belt.

Sanji took one breath a little deeper than he meant to.

_Maybe._

This time Zoro hesitated. Not for long but it was clear.

He shuffled by the doorway, just a silhouette in the faint light.

“Night love-cook.”

It was just long enough to find his matches. A scratch and a spark pushing back the night.

He lit his cigarette, perfectly casual, all as planned. He had to see the look on his face just once… The swordsman turned and silently closed the door as the first sweet smoke hit Sanji’s lungs.

An unspoken question brought a smile to his face; a mirror of the smile he swore he saw on Zoro…

_Che, in my dreams._

\---xxx---


End file.
